Dominio oloroso
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi es capaz de captar el olor de todo, o de casi todo más bien, porque así como es capar de oler la basura, a sus amigos y perfumes, es incapaz de captar el olor de Yamato.


De nuevo, por el evento de San valentine, otro Mimato más. Esta vez, la palabra fue: **Olor**.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título: Dominio oloroso.**

 **Pareja: Mimato.**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Ranking: T.**

 **Advertencias: ooc en grandes cantidades. IC, ni idea D: Sugestión sexual.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoria, ni su mundo.**

* * *

 **ºDominio olorosoº**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

Mimi era puramente susceptible a los olores. Mucho. Era capaz de distinguir olor a basura antes que nadie. O que el gas estaba abierto. También podía saber cuándo una persona no se había duchado en días antes que la misma persona empezara a notar su olor.

También podía saber con los ojos cerrados cómo olía cada uno de sus amigos. Takeru siempre olía limpio y un toque de fragancia diferente cada día. Como si intentara descubrir su personalidad a base de cambiar tanto.

Sora siempre olía a canela o a cereza. Por culpa de su cambio de champú frecuente. Tai, si no acababa de salir de hacer deporte oliendo a sudor y césped, a veces barro y goma, solía oler a naranja. Hikari siempre olía a flores y a veces, un poco a medicina.

Koushiro olía a metal y colonia cara. Joe a libro y champú. Miyako olía a comida. Ken a colonia de deporte. Daisuke era una mezcla de Tai y de un champú femenino. Iori sin embargo, olía a madera.

Y ella… bueno, no iba oliéndose a sí misma, pero siempre solía usar el mismo champú de canela y la misma colonia que olía a mar y daba un toque de playa exquisito mezclándose con su propio olor corporal.

Pero si bien había un olor que la atraía de todos ellos, era el de Yamato. No conseguía decir a ciencia cierta cuál era, pues cada día parecía que un olor nuevo se le acoplaba en el cuerpo.

Por ello, quizás se picaba más a la hora de averiguar.

Yamato al principio había puesto cara de molestia, especialmente, en que ella enterrara su nariz en su cuello cada vez que tenía oportunidad. O que le olisqueara la ropa como un perro rastreador.

Muchos empezaron a bromear acerca de que eran pareja y que Mimi comprobaba que no hubiera restos de otra hembra. Mientras que Yamato gruñía, pero no negaba, Mimi continuaba enfadada con no poder entender qué ocurría con el olor de Yamato.

Así que, sin pensárselo demasiado, un día se presentó en la casa del joven músico. Este la miró con sorpresa en sus ojos y le cerró la puerta en las narices. Cuando la chica estaba por mandarle un mensaje al móvil por su descaro, él volvió a abrir y entonces comprendió.

—No iba a asustarme por ver un poco de chicha— bromeó entrando cuando él se hizo a un lado—. Caray, se nota que solo viven hombres aquí.

Podía oler el olor a alcohol y cigarros. Yamato miró la escena de la mesita con fastidio.

—Mi padre se quedó despierto hasta tarde ayer y no he limpiado todavía. Además, estaba por ducharme y…

—Puedo esperar. Es más; ¿puedo…?

—¿Acompañarme? — cuestionó él pálido. Mimi enrojeció y él le dio un toque en la frente—. Tercera puerta a la izquierda.

Mientras la chica rumiaba palabrotas en inglés, la vio caminar hacia la puerta exactamente y tras esperarla, la vio salir con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y tu cuarto?

—¿Realmente no eres una acosadora? — cuestionó señalando con el pulgar la puerta indicada.

—Si lo fuera, ya estarías seguramente contra el sofá mientras intento violarte— rezongó con enfado.

La vio acercarse a su armario, meter la cabeza y el sonido de su nariz. Luego girarse hacia la cama y tras sentarse, abrazar su almohada y olisquear. Yamato se frotó el ceño e intentó que sus comisuras no le traicionaran.

¡Parecía una acosadora en toda regla!

—¡Yamato! — La miró con sorpresa. Mimi había llegado frente a él, con las manos en jarras—. ¿Por qué me es tan difícil reconocer tu olor? ¡No lo entiendo!

Yamato tuvo que aferrarla para no caer ambos cuando se puso de puntillas y volvió a meter su naricita helada entre los pliegues de su hombro y cuello. Se estremeció. Sabía un buen método para quitarse de encima esa situación. Era algo que ya sabía de antaño.

Se inclinó hasta rozar su oído con sus labios.

—¿Has pensado que quizás solo puede descubrir mi olor mediante el sexo?

La sintió suspirar bruscamente y removerse en su agarre. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Tendrías sexo conmigo solo para que oliera, Ishida?

Él entrecerró los ojos. No.

—Tendría sexo contigo por otros motivos. Pero si los tuyos son esos. Puedes jugar con mi cuerpo un rato.

Mimi se puso de puntillas, mordiéndole el labio. Yamato gruñó.

—Primero te vistes por abrirme la puerta en calzoncillos y ahora te insinúas. Quizás eres más interesante de lo que pensaba. Quizás no solo sea tu olor lo que no puedo controlar.

Se liberó de su agarre y caminó hasta la puerta con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

El rubio se quedó a cuadros cuando cerró la puerta tras ella. Mimi era un caos. Un caos completo. Ella no podría controlar su olor, pero es que él no podía controlar a ella.

Si había hecho que se enamorase de ella con tanto roce y olisqueo, tendría que pagar las consecuencias esa mujer.

Como que se llamaba Yamato Ishida.

A él también le gustaría enterrar su nariz entre algunos pliegues del cuerpo femenino.

Oh. E iba a lograrlo.

* * *

 **Notas autora:**

Me quedó un poco abierto porque quizás, repito, solo quizás, me de por continuarlo... o quizás alguien me rete por ello, seguro xD (ahora mismo no acepto más retos e.e)

Mimi no puede resolver el olor de Yamato xD. Y Yamato le tira caña D:

¡Que hayan pasado un feliz San Valentine de pelis, lectura y nada romántico =D!

 **Chia S.R**

 **15 de Febrero del 2016.**


End file.
